my_hero_academia_ones_justicefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyoka Jiro
Kyoka Jiro '''is a zoning character that uses her range to control the stage. She relies on support extensions to do any meaningful damage. '''Move List Target Combo Jiro's target combo is a 3 hit combo that sends the opponent flying backwards. Jiro does a front kick, into a downward punch, then a side kick. You can cancel any of these 3 hits with a Q2. Target Combo (Aerial) Jiro's air target combo is also a 3 hit combo, but this puts the enemy into a tumble state. Jiro does a forward punch, then a low kick, finishing with a somersault kick. This somersault kick is what puts the enemy into a tumble state, but can also be interrupted by a fast move if the opponent is blocking. These moves can also be canceled by a Q2. Yellow/Armor Move Jiro's yellow/armor move is one of the slowest in the game. It targets both above and in front of her a considerable distance, but the startup for the yellow is very long. Only use this as a combo extender in the air because on the ground it will take too long to come out in a combo and the opponent can guard the yellow. Red/Unblockable Move Jiro's red/unblockable is a medium range attack that comes out at an average speed. After she does the initial twirl she extends her earphone jacks forward causing them to have double the range of her jab. This can be used if the opponent continuously guards your Q1, since you don't have to run up that far to land the red. Quirk 1 (Explosive Soundwave) Jiro's Q1 is a 2 part projectile that is sent forward from her location. In the air she gets pushed back a small distance, which can be used to evade certain moves. The projectiles aren't put out until the boomboxes at her sides are fully placed, so it can be interrupted if done close to the opponent. Her sound waves travel slowly, but have high priority, breaking most projectiles they clash with (exceptions being inasa's tornado,toga needles at certain ranges, charged deku Q1 and lvl 3 charged AFO Q1). If the soundwave is on the field already and Q1 is pressed again, the first one disappears and a new one is put out at the new location. If the opponent gets hit with the soundwaves they are stunned for a few seconds leaving them open, but depending on how much sound damage has been applied the combo following may be dropped (refer to Sound Properties). Quirk 2 (Eight Beat Heart) Jiro's Q2 is a fast grab-like move that does 5 hits at base, and 8 hits when mashing. Q2 is one of Jiro's main ways of initiating her combos and extending from her target combos. It also has a deceptively long range, but it has a lot of end lag. Each hit of the jacks applies a small amount of sound damage. Tilt Quirk 2 (Explosive Pluck) Jiro's TQ2 is a falling 4 hit attack that creates a dome at Jiro's feet. TQ2 is Jiro's main combo ender and way of extending off of. This move can also be used to safely land if you catch the enemy off guard. The falling animation when in the air looks similar to Jiro's regular falling animation just faster. You can be hit out of the initial jump/falling animation by most jabs or fast moves. Depending on the angle the person is hit by the dome, they can get wallspatted at most distances. Plus Ultra/Level 1 (Portamento Dive) Jiro's L1 is a 14 hit super that can be used in the air and on the ground. From the ground Jiro jumps into the air evading certain attacks. This also knocks the enemy backwards making it so you can't follow up without using supports. The timing to use the supports to extend is semi tight due to the final hit knocking them back as stated before. Plus Ultra/Level 2 (Loud Gig) Jiro's L2 is 6 hit super that hits above and in front of Jiro similar to her TA. Like most L2's it is highly susceptible to scaling, lowering the damage considerably. Sound Damage Certain moves Jiro has apply a unique damage called sound damage that builds up in differing increments depending on the move. If too much sound damage is put into the opponent the combo is dropped automatically, putting them into a hard knockdown state. Jiro's Q1 applies either a small amount, if hit with 1 soundwave, or a large amount, if hit by both soundwaves. Jiro's Q2 only applies small amounts of sound damage. but every hit of the move applies the small amount. Combos and Assist Choices Basic BnB A A A Q2 DC A A A Q2 TQ2 This combo can be extended and looped using supports during the falling of the TQ2 at the end of the combo. You can also use both L1 & L2 at the end to add more damage at the end, but the scaling of the combo will lower the damage, especially for L2. Extended Combo/Loop A A A Q2 DC A A A Q2 TQ2 Support A A A Q2 DC A A A Q2 TQ2 Support 2 A A A Q2 DC A A A Q2 Daze repeat This is what you will mostly do to do any considerable damage to the opponent as Jiro. This can be done with the supports listed below for sure and possible other supports. Keep in mind that this will auto drop due to the sound damage at around the fourth support extend depending on when the daze happens. *''Assume the combo is from a neutral daze/stun bar'' Guardbreak Combo A A A L1 This can be done after the first hit to possibly get a regular guardbreak, but regularly it will guardbreak and do a small amount of damage afterwards making it nearly impossible to follow-up without using a support. Special scenarios like Kirishima's extra guard meter and Momo's Shield make it so this will not guardbreak without adding supports. Combo Extending Supports Bakugo: Used at the start of the fall for the dome and can possibly keep the enemy in the air. This is a multi hit support that can be used to sometimes reset the combo counter in order to reset scaling and gain the ability to do a super without wasting damage. Shigaraki: Used at the middle of the falling and keeps the enemy in the air. You have to hit fast in order for the combo to continue or shigaraki will just slam them into the ground. This support also applies additional decay damage similar to how shigaraki normally does with his own moves. Following up from the ground is sometimes inconsistent due to the height of certain characters and how high up they are in the air. Aizawa: Used at the peak of the fall and suspends them in the air for a considerable amount of time. Similar to shigaraki's support aizawa grabs the opponent and keeps them in the air, but aizawa leaves ample time to jump up to follow up with the next string of hits. Aizawa also adds no scaling to the combo allowing jiro to do wallspats without adding a huge amount of scaling. Momo: Used at the start of the fall and stuns the enemy for a considerable amount of time. Due to this you can reposition yourself to go a wallspat or make sure the combo doesn't need to be stopped short due to being close to the wall or hitting a sidewall. The flashbangs also add a lot to the internal stun/daze meter so it will causes dazes more often and make your loop daze earlier.